


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Of course another ship, some day," Captain Celaeno said.





	A Pirate's Life For Me

"Of course another ship, some day," Captain Celaeno said. "But the time has to be right, and the ship herself, and the crew. Not everyone you met wants to sign back on, you know."

Pinkie Pie thought it very strange that a pirate would want to be anything but a pirate. Maybe all of them would change their minds and "sign back on" once Celaeno had a ship again. Pinkie could hope she would have room for a pony in her new crew. Responsible for all parties onboard and off would be the perfect assignment for a pony like herself.


End file.
